Total Eclipse Of The Heart
}} Total Eclipse Of The Heart en español Eclipse Total del Corazón, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la cantante Bonnie Tyler. Es interpretada por Julie con Brent, Wade y Jason. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Jason: Turn around Julie: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round Brent: Turn around Julie: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Wade: Turn around Julie: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Jason: Turn around Julie: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Brent: Turn around bright eyes Julie: Every now and then I fall apart Brent: Turn around bright eyes Julie: Every now and then I fall apart Julie con New Divide: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Divide: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Divide: Forever's gonna start tonight) Julie: Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life Jason y Julie: But now there's only love in the dark Brent y Julie: Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Wade: Turn around bright eyes Julie: Every now and then I fall apart Wade: Turn around bright eyes Julie: Ever now and then I fall apart Julie con New Divide: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Divide: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Divide: Forever's gonna start tonight) Julie: Once upon a time I was falling in love Wade y Julie: But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Julie: A total eclipse of the heart Brent: Turn around bright eyes. Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Bridgette Over Troubled Water Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Wade